


Levi's new friend

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Petra returns home from shopping with a surprise.





	Levi's new friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just stemmed from some fan art that I saw of Levi with a cat. I thought it would be cute to put a story behind it, so here it is. Enjoy!

“Levi, I'm home, and I've got a surprise!” Petra said as she walked through the door to their modest home and looked around for her boyfriend.

“You took your time...what the fuck?” He stopped in his tracks when he saw a little ball of black fur with two bright green eyes staring at him from Petra's arms. “Did you get a cat?”

“Yes! I named him Mischief.” She said excitedly, putting the fluffy kitten on the floor and watching as he cautiously walked around his new environment.

“You got a cat...” Levi was speechless. They hadn't talked about this before she'd left. She was supposed to be going to get groceries and she came back with a living creature.

“Yes, I thought that was apparent.” She said, sitting on the floor and watching the kitten explore.

“Why did you get a cat?”

“Are you going to ask the same question over and over or are you going to enjoy our new pet with me?”

“I just...you said you were going to get groceries.”

“Levi, trust me, you're a cat person. I know a cat person when I see one. I got a cat because I thought you might enjoy having something cute and cuddly in your life.” Petra explained, an exasperated look on her face.

“I thought that's why I got you.” Levi said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and threw a packaged cat toy his way.

“You should bond with him. If you just spend some time with him he'll grow on you. Look how cute he is.” She said, picking up the little ball of fluff and shoving it toward him. He was hesitant at first, but he gathered the kitten up and stroked his soft little head until he began to purr, which he thought was probably the cutest thing in the world, but he wasn't about to admit that to Petra.

“I guess I might be able to learn to like him.” Levi admitted, glancing up at Petra who was now wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

“Good! I knew you'd think this was a good idea! I have to go back out and run a few more errands, just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?” She pushed herself up from the floor and was out the door before he could protest even a little bit. He looked down at Mischief who had curled up in his lap and couldn't help but smile.

“Fine,” he said to himself, stroking the kitten's head with his index finger. “I'm a cat person.”


End file.
